


Daryl's AWOL Husband

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Horny Daryl, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, marriage proposals, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted a horny Daryl searching for his husband who is AWOL!





	Daryl's AWOL Husband

Daryl huffed, standing in the middle of a street in Alexandria, dripping sweat and flushed from the heat of the day. He crossed his arms, biceps bulging and eyes scanning over the houses and the faces of people milling about. Where the fuck is Paul? His boyfriend had teased him mercilessly this morning in the shower before hurrying out of their house to go on watch. Several hours later, when Paul should be off shift, Daryl was searching for him to get back at him. However, Paul was nowhere to be found. Daryl had asked Tara, who had been on watch with Paul, where he went, but she'd shrugged and said she didn't know. 

He'd been all over Alexandria. He'd checked the Grimes residence (Paul liked to babysit Judy), he'd checked the fields where Paul often helped with the farming and he'd even checked the stables. Paul was learning to ride horses so he could ride instead of drive cars. When he didn't find Paul in any of those places, he went back to their house. Paul had been there. The shower stall was wet from a recent shower and there was a vase of flowers on the kitchen counter of freshly picked daisies. Paul liked to bring them home to decorate their house with. 

He wasn't home, though. 

So, Daryl left the house again and walked around the community. He asked several people if they had seen his boyfriend, but everyone either smiled secretively or shook their heads with a negative. The sun was beginning to go down and Daryl was horny was fuck. He needed Paul. He needed Paul's dick in his ass or in his mouth, and Paul's mouth on his cock. Daryl had never felt this need before he got with Paul. 

Paul brought out emotions in him Daryl never believed he would feel. Even before they got together, Daryl had begun to feel things for the scout he had tried to ignore before the world ended. He'd never wanted to touch anyone, or be touched, before Paul had come along. Just being near the scout had made warmth blossom in his chest. A single smile or look from Paul had melted Daryl's heart. 

Right after arriving at Hilltop when Paul had broken him out of the Sanctuary, Daryl had taken a shower in Paul's trailer. He'd broken down, curled up in a corner of the shower. That was how Paul had found him when he came in to bring him clothes. The scout had looked at him without pity, but with more understanding than anything. He'd set the clothes aside and stepped into the shower stall. He hadn't cared that his clothes were getting wet. He didn't even say anything. He knelt down in front of Daryl and gently pulled him to his chest. Daryl had clung to him in silence. 

Daryl had never trusted anyone that much. There were several nights where he and Rick had sat in silence, giving each other their silent support, but they'd never hugged or touched each other, not like Paul had that time. Since then, every time Daryl woke from a nightmare, Paul would crawl into bed with him and hug him close. The shift in their relationship happened when Daryl crawled into bed with Paul for the first time. Paul had been sobbing, having woke from his own nightmare. He'd tried telling Daryl he was fine, but the hunter wouldn't have any of it. He wrapped his strong arms around Paul and pulled him close. 

They never slept separately after that night. 

The kissing and touching happened even slower. Daryl had never been in a relationship with another man, much less felt such strong emotions for another person. Paul was gentle with him, almost to the point of annoying. Daryl experience lust, even if he didn't know how to express it. It took him being aggressive to get Paul to realize he didn't need to treat Daryl like glass. The sex that night had been amazing, rough and just the right amount of aggression from both of them. 

Now, a year later, long after the war against the Saviors had ended, Daryl and Paul were deeply in love, had even talked of marriage. Daryl wasn't sure how that would work. They were survivors of the end of the world. Were they just going to go to Father Gabriel and trade rings after reciting vows? Daryl didn't know, but calling Paul his husband rather than just his boyfriend did feel good. 

This morning, they'd woken up with the sun and taken a shower together. Paul had teased him while they washed up, fingers against Daryl's ass and grinding their cocks together. Daryl had expected Paul to pin him to the shower wall and fuck him, but, instead his boyfriend had stepped away and washed his hair. He'd kissed Daryl lightly and climbed out of the shower, spouting something about being late for watch. Daryl had tried to masturbate, but he hasn't had to take care of himself in over a year, not with how often he and Paul had sex. 

So, Daryl had been sporting a chubby all day. He'd been thinking about Paul's lips wrapped around him and Paul's cock pounding his ass. He'd tried distracting himself by working on a few cars or fixing the fence where one of Negan's bombs had gone off, but it nothing could get his mind off Paul. He had a feeling Paul was playing games with him. He could feel the scout's eyes on him the entire time he'd been walking through the community. 

Standing in the street, he eyed a few trees. Paul was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting a shadow behind a tree. The form stepped further against the tree, trying to hide themselves. Daryl smirked. Yeah, Paul was playing with him. They did this often to each other. Hide and seek and even tag was only a few of the ways they teased each other. They considered it foreplay. Giving a soft grunt, he stretched his arms above his head and decided to head back home. 

He walked into the house, shedding his boots and vest at the door. He and Paul liked to keep a clean house. He walked into the dining room and stopped. The table was set with flowers and candles, a delicious looking meal in the middle with two places set across from each other. Paul was standing by the table, hair curled slightly and wearing a three piece suit. He held a rose in one hand and leaned on a chair with the other. He smiled at Daryl cheekily and brought the rose up to his nose to smell it with a wink. 

“Hey, baby.”

Daryl flushed. Paul looked so damn handsome. His throat was dry and his heart raced. He opened his mouth, but nothing except a squeak came out. Paul chuckled and walked up to him. He trailed the rose across Daryl's bare shoulder and up his neck. He leaned up, pecking Daryl on the lips. 

“Go wash up for dinner.” Paul whispered with a nip to Daryl's ear. 

Daryl nodded mutely and went upstairs. He noticed the suit on the bed and smiled a bit. He washed up quickly, trimmed his beard and put on the suit. He went back stairs and found Paul waiting for him in the doorway to the dining room. Paul bit his bottom lip, taking in Daryl's appearance. 

“I was right to get you all black. You look amazing.” Paul smiled, taking Daryl's hand and leading him to the table. They sat down and ate, talking about their day.

“So... if it wasn't you followin me all day, who was it?” Daryl asked. 

“Oh, that was Rick. He was just making sure you didn't try coming home too soon before I was ready for you.” Paul smiled. “Yes, I had everyone in on this.”

Daryl smiled shyly, glancing around. “And... what exactly is this?”

Paul grew nervous. He reached across the table and took Daryl's hand in his. “Daryl, back before the world ended, I never believed I would find true happiness. Having grown up an orphan, I always had problems trusting people and letting them in. I tried, I really did. I had several boyfriends who loved me and tried to get my to open up, but... none of them were successful.” Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. They'd had this talk before, so he didn't understand where Paul was going with this. “After the world ended, I didn't think I would ever be with anyone again. People had grown... selfish and... all that mattered was survival. I didn't think anyone had any humanity anymore. You showed me how wrong I was. Seeing you curled up in the shower and just-” Paul swallowed thickly. He hated remembering how lost Daryl had looked. “Just seeing you so lost, I knew how you truly were that day.”

“Paul-” Daryl hated talking about that day. 

“I have a point, I promise.” Paul smiled at the hunter, brushing his thumb over the back of Daryl's hand. “Anyways, at first I thought you just needed me, and I wanted to be needed. I wanted to be the person you could turn to whenever you were lost. I didn't think I needed anyone. I'd survived so long on my own, I was invincible.” Paul chuckled a bit. “Then you showed me that it was alright to need someone. Without any hesitation, you crawled into my bed that night and let me be lost for a while. Daryl-” Paul paused again. He stood up and came around to Daryl's side of the table. 

Daryl turned in his seat, eyes widening when Paul suddenly knelt down next to him. “Paul..?”

“Daryl, you amaze me every day. You act all rough and mean, but I see the real you. You let me be Paul, not Jesus. No one's ever done that for me. I've never let anyone in. With you, I didn't have to. One look from you and... I'm free from my insecurities.” He held Daryl's hand tightly in his own shaking hands. “I love you, Daryl. I love you and everything about you, scars and all.” He reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out two rings. “Will you be my husband?”

Holy shit was all Daryl could think. The rings were simple golden bands. They shimmered and glittered in the light from the candles on the table. The warm lights made Paul's pink cheeks glow cutely. “Yeah...” Daryl rasped after finally managing to force his mouth to move. “Fuck, Paul... yes!” he leaned down, catching Paul's lips in a kiss. He felt the scout smile into the kiss and smiled himself. 

They leaned back, both grinning like kids on Christmas morning. Paul slipped the band onto Daryl's finger, and Daryl slipped the other band onto Paul's finger. They kissed again, hugging tightly and nuzzling. Daryl sighed and nipped Paul's bottom lip. Paul grinned, sliding his hands down to Daryl's hips. 

“Oh, Daryl...” Paul sighed happily down at the ring on Daryl's hand. “I've never been so happy.”

Daryl smiled, other hand gently petting through Paul's hair. “Me too, baby.” He whispered. “Know what would make me even happier..?”

Paul grinned. “What's that?”

“Yer cock in my ass.” Daryl grinned, picking Paul up and carrying him upstairs to their room. Paul's laughter echoed down the stairs, his arms wrapped around Daryl's shoulders.


End file.
